The New Children of LYoko
by Krissy7p
Summary: The CL gang has shut down Lyoko and have gone their seperate ways. Now their kids are going to Kadic. Will they accidentally restart Lyoko and Xana? Results may vary. Plz see doctor before reading this story. Free cyber cookies to those who read. ch.14 up
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I just thought up. Tell if I should continue it in your review. This story has the kids of the original CL gang. I made them up. So, now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Code Lyoko sadly. But I do own Minxie, Rick, Yura, Jerry, Ellie, and Lizzie.

It was a bright Monday morning as a young teenage girl slept in her bed. It was quiet and nothing made a sound. Suddenly, the alarm clock on the girl's dresser went off loudly. The ringing of the alarm nearly made the girl fall out of her bed in surprise. After she calmed herself down though, the girl grabbed the clock and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall and finally the ringing stopped. After a moment of silence, the girl was satisfied and went back to sleep. That was until a few minutes later when the loud voice of a woman rang through the room's door and woke the girl wide awake.

"Minxie Della Robbia, you get your sleeping butt out of bed and get dressed now!" The women's voice roared. At this time the girl jumped out of bed and ran into her closet. She grabbed her purple dress and her black pants and placed them on her in a quick hurry. She looked in the mirror to brush her hair.

In the mirror was the reflection of a girl who had pale skin, violet eyes, and long blonde hair that had many purple streaks in it. She turned grab her back pack and discovered that it wasn't where it should have been. Frustrated, Minxie walked out of the room and went into the main hall way of her house.

"Dad, have you seen my back pack?" She yelled out. Seconds later a man in his mid thirties with long spiky blonde hair came out of one of the rooms in his arms was a back pack. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Got it right here." He said. "Kiwi had it." An expression of fear came on Minxie's face.

"Did he droll on it?" She asked hoping for a good answer.

"I don't think so," Her father replied as he inspected the back pack for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. "But you better was it when you get to school just to be safe." Minxie nodded in agreement.

"So can I take Kiwi to school with me?" She asked pleadingly. Minxie had been asking the same question for the past week and every time she asked her dad would get a smile on his face as if he was about to yes, but her mother would answer before he could and would always say no. And this time wasn't any different. As soon as MInxie had asked the question her mother had walked into the room and looked at her daughter with a look of frustration in her face.

"How many times do we have to tell you Minxie," Her mother began. "The answer is no."

"Hey, what do you mean "we"?" Mr. Della Robbia asked in surprise. "I didn't even get to answer the question." His wife sent him a glare and he quickly went silent.

"You know that pets aren't allowed at Kadic." Her mother explained to Minxie sternly. "You would get in trouble and it would be embarrassing for your father and me if we had to go down to the school and speak to your principal."

"It wouldn't be that embarrassing." Minxie's dad interrupted. "Heck, I like to go down there and see if Jim is still at the place and it would give me a chance to see if my reputation is still going strong." Mrs. Della Robbia looked at him angrily. He smiled innocently at her. "Come on honey, what happened to the fun girl that I married years ago?" His wife threw her hands in the air and started marching into the other room.

"That girl is old, tired, frustrated, and lives with too immature kids and a dog!" She yelled from the other room. "That is what happened to her!" Odd turned back to his daughter with a smile still on his face.

"I guess I'll be the one who sends you off to school." He said cheerfully. He handed Minxie her backpack and smiled even wider. "Ask your room mate if they like him and if it is okay with them and you'll have to buy him food and water every few weeks. Oh and keep him out of trouble."

"What are you talking about dad?" Minxie asked confused at what her father had just told her. Suddenly, something in her back pack started moving. Minxie opened the bag a little to find Kiwi inside of the bag along with the rest of her things. Minxie closed the bag and looked at her dad and hugged him. "Thanks dad." She smiled before she ran out the front door to start her first day at Kadic boarding school.

So what do you think? The story starts out as Minxie pov but then it switches to the rest of the characters. Tell me if I should continue or give up on this one. Four reviews plz. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	2. Rick's arrival

I can't believe that this story is doing well. Wow, that is so cool. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. Remember, I want 4 reviews on this chapter also. Now on with the show!

Rick Stern stepped out of his father's car. His brown eyes were briefly blinded by the sun but he quickly shielded them with his hand. Suddenly a strong breeze passed by. The breeze knocked of Rick's bandana which revealed his short brown hair. He quickly grabbed the bandanna and placed it back on his head. Rick looked at Kadic. It was exactly how his dad explained it. A much older, Ulrich Stern got out of the car and stood next to his son.

"Come on son your going to a good school and your gonna have a fun time here." He assured his son nicely. "You could at least try to look a little excited."

"Sure, fine, I'll be excited." Rick groaned. He grabbed his suitcase and slumped over towards the school.

In the front yard Rick saw hundreds of kids saying bye to their parents and saying hi to some other kids that they knew. One person caught Rick's eye though. It was a girl that had long black hair that was in a ponytail. He could see her beautiful brown eyes narrow irritated as she talked to her parents. Her mother was constantly messing with the girl's clothes and hair. In Rick's opinion, the girl looked beautiful the way she was. Finally the girl broke free from her parent's grasp and stormed off into the school. Rick turned to his dad and waved goodbye as he too went into the school.

As he walked through the halls, trying to find his room, Rick noticed something strange. A small dog cam running down the hall, followed by a girl who was yelling after him.

"Kiwi, yet back here before somebody sees you." The blonde and purpled hair hissed at the dog. Rick set down his suitcase and grabbed the dog as it tried to run past him. The girl caught up with Rick and Kiwi and stopped to catch her breath. She smiled at Kiwi as Rick carefully handed him to her. "Sorry about that." She apologized as she placed Kiwi in her bag. "He hasn't been here in the past 13 years so I guess he is very excited to be back."

"I can see that." Rick said with a laugh. He wasn't laughing at the dog but how the girl was dressed. It became clear to Rick that this girl this girl was very odd. The girl looked up at Rick and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Minxie Della Robbia and the dog is Kiwi and will you please not tell any of the teachers about him because I like his company very much." Minxie said very quickly in one breath.

"Well, I'm Rick Stern and no I won't tell anyone about Kiwi." Rick replied. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Hey can you tell me where this room is?" Rick then showed Minxie a piece of paper that said what room Rick was supposed to be in. Minxie just shrugged and smile brightly.

"Sorry, I don't even know where my room is." Minxie answered. She laughed lightly at the comment. Suddenly, Kiwi started barking from inside of the bag and Minxie quickly ran off waving goodbye as she did. "I guess I'll see you in class later and Kiwi says that it was nice meeting you." Soon she disappeared around the corner. Rick laughed to himself.

That girl is definitely going to cause some interesting things to happen. He thought. Maybe dad was right, I just might have some fun here after all.

That was chapter two. Hope you like how I portrayed Ulrich's son. I think I made a made Minxie a tad bit duncier than Odd. Oh well. Read me and Review me. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	3. Yura Ishyama

Okay I'm writing chapter 3 now. Happy now? Man, that last review was a little pushy. I do need time to think about what I need to write for the next chapter. Aelita and Jeremy's children will be featured in this one but their real chapter will be in the next one so you will all have to wait. Now on with the show.

Yura Ishyama stood in front of her mother and her boyfriend. She was so desperate to get out of their grasp and into the school. Her mother started fussing over Yura's clothes and telling her to stand up straight.

"Mother, will you please quit messing with me so I can actually go to the school?" Yura whined.

"I just want to make sure that you look good for your first day at Kadic." Yumi Ishyama said sweetly.

"Make sure to write to your mother and me while your there okay Sweetie." Her mother's boyfriend, Theo, reminded her. Yura narrowed her eyes at that comment and turned away form the two. She picked her bags up from the ground and stormed off towards the school.

"How dare he call me sweetie." Yura mumbled to herself. "He isn't my father so he has no right to call me that." Yura had made it into the hallways and started walking around, trying to find her room. On the way she passed by two girls. One had long pink hair and stunning green eyes. She had a strange look about her. The other had short blond hair that she kept in a bun. She wore glasses over her dark eyes. As Yura passed by them she could hear their conversation.

"Ellie, what did you do with my laptop?" The blonde asked the other. The pin haired girl didn't answer though. Instead she looked dazedly out into space. Suddenly, she moved her gaze towards Yura. Yura looked at the girl, startled, and she quickly moved away from the two.

After 20 minutes of searching, Yura finally found the room she was supposed to be in. She stepped into the room and to her surprise, no one else was there. She placed her thing down on one of the beds and looked around. Guess my roomy isn't here yet. She thought. So Yura sat on her bed and read a magazine that she had brought and waited. It had been about an hour and still no sign of the other room mate. Just then, the room door burst open to reveal Minxie. She slumped into the room and sat down on the other bed. She looked exhausted.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find this place." Minxie said breathlessly. Yura blinked stupidly at the girl. The entrance of Minxie was so very sudden that Yura was practically speechless. Minxie then looked at Yura and she suddenly jumped up from the bed and stuck out her hand for Yura to shake. "How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Minxie Della Robbia."

"Yura Ishyama." Yura replied as she shakes Minxie's hand. "What took you so long to find the room?" Minxie grinned at the question.

"First of all, I am never good at directions so I was lost for a while." She explained. "Plus I wanted to see if this place was just as cool as my dad said it would be." Minxie leaned back onto her bed and placed her hands behind head. "To tell you the truth, it really isn't as glamorous as he made it sound." Yura laughed and was about to go back to reading her magazine when she noticed something. Minxie hadn't unpacked yet and her bag was starting to move on the bed. That was when Yura got suspicious.

"Hey, why don't you let me help you unpack?" Yura asked as she slowly went to unzip the bag.

"NO!" Minxie shouted but it was too late. As soon as Yura had unzipped the bag, Kiwi jumped out of it and landed on Yura. Kiwi eagerly licked her face. Minxie laughed and smiled nervously. "Uh, this is my dog Kiwi. Kiwi, Yura, Yura, Kiwi." Yura smiled at Kiwi and moved her arm to wave at him.

"Um, hi there." She said before Kiwi went back to licking her face. "Minxie this is looking to be a good start for us."

"Great, cause I'll need someone to back me up in case I get into some nasty trouble." Minxie replied cheerfully.

"What?" Yura yelled. Minxie had already placed head phones on her head and soon blasted music out of them before she could hear Yura's question. Yura sight and looked down at Kiwi. "Well this year should be interesting." And for just a moment, Yura thought she saw Kiwi nod in agreement.

Okay there is the new chapter. Happy now? I'll try to get these updates out faster but you ppl need to give me some time to make these chapters up. Rome wasn't built in a day you know. Well until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	4. Laptops and Visions

_Okay guys, I got chapter 4 to you quicker now. Lucky for you I wrote it all on paper last night. It is what you all have been waiting for. Aelita and Jeremy's children! Now on with the show!_

A blue car stopped in front of Kadic boarding school. Inside the car was Jerry Belpois was pleading with her father Jeremy.

"Come on dad let me take the laptop this year." Jerry pleaded while she tucked her blonde hair into a bun.

"I don't know," Her father began to say. "I don't want you to accidentally break it."

"I'll be careful with it, I swear." Jerry promised. Meanwhile, Aelita Belpois turned to their other daughter, Ellie. Ellie was staring into space, looking out the window.

"Is there something wrong Ellie?" Aelita asked. Ellie finally snapped out of her daze and turned to her mother.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." She replied. "Just nervous that's all." Aelita smile at her daughter and turned over to Jerry. It amazed her how Jerry could be so much like Jeremy sometimes.

"Dad, you know that I won't survive without the lap top!" Jerry whined. Finally Jeremy gave in to his daughter.

"Fine you can take it." Jeremy said. Jerry laughed in triumph as she grabbed the lap top out of her father's hands. Ellie and Jerry then left the car and ran up the stairs. Back in the car thought, Jeremy and Aelita started talking.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Jeremy?" Aelita asked her husband.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jeremy replied. "The gang and I have made sure that our kids know nothing about our group or Lyoko?"

"But what if Xana contacts them?" Aelita questioned doubtfully. "Remember when Ellie was born. That power surge and she has Xana's mark on her hand."

"That is all just coincidences." He assured her. "Lyoko has been shut down and Xana is gone, forever." Aelita nodded unsurely and watched her daughters got into Kadic as Jeremy drove off.

Ellie and Jerry ran up the stairs in the school to a hallway that was supposed to have their room. After ten minutes of going up and down the hallway, the two still had not found their room.

"Jerry, are you sure that you got the room number right?" Ellie asked. Jerry scratched her head in confusion.

"Now I know that the room number was 113." Jerry said. "Oh well, the number is on the lap top." Jerry started to search herself for the lap top just as a girl with black hair passed by them. "Ellie, what did you do with my lap top?" Ellie didn't answer though. She looked dazed and spaced out.

As soon as the blacked hair girl passed by them, Ellie had started to have a vision. The vision was of the same blacked hair girl but she was in a long blue dress, with a bow and arrow in her hand. Suddenly, a name echoed in her head. "Yura!" Then the vision ended. Ellie then looked at the black haired girl. The girl then ran off.

"What was that all about?" Jerry asked in concern. Ellie tried to shake the vision out of her head. "Wasn't it another vision?"

"Yeah." Ellie responded. She kept repeating the same name over and over inside her mind. "Yura."

"What?" Jerry questioned.

"Oh nothing." She said. Suddenly Ellie remembered something. "By the way, the room is 131 and that room is right here." Ellie pointed to the door beside them.

"How did you know?" Jerry asked.

"Had a vision in the car earlier." Ellie explained. Ellie smile as she got the key to open the door. Jerry threw her hands up in the air.

"Why couldn't I get the visions?" She yelled as she too went into the room.

_There you go. Now here comes the hard part. Throwing all five of them together. So this might take awhile. Be patient and I'll make sure to give you all cyber cookies and free money. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos._


	5. Answers to your questions

Alright, to stop the confusion in the reviews I will now tell you everyone's parents and why the kid's don't know each other. Okay the parents stand as follows:

Minxie's parents: Odd and Tara Masi. (Tara is a character from my earlier code lyoko stories.)

Rick's parents: Ulrich and Emily

Yura's parents: Yumi and ? (It will be explained later on in the story.)

The reason why the kid's don't know each other is because their parents haven't told any of them about each other. In fact the original group hasn't gotten together since Ellie was born. After a certain incident, they stopped. So the new gang hasn't even seen each other before. So I hope that answers all the questions and if they don't then that is because I don't want to give away anything. Also, thanks to Minxie, the truth about the new gang's parents will be revealed


	6. Introducing Lizzie

_Alright here is the next update. First I need to clear something up. Aelitagurl, I know you're just tying to help and give me some advice but plz stop telling me how fast I should update. I'll update when I want. Also I don't have enough time to put the entire story one word. I don't get the ideas for the chapters until the day before I type it. Free cyber cookies and money to all who waited. Now on with the show!_

Rick waited in front of Mrs. Hertz class. He was waiting for Minxie to show up so they could talk during class. Rick was so preoccupied with waiting the he didn't notice a girl come up behind him.

"Hey there!" An obnoxious voice yelled from behind Rick. Rick turned to see a girl with shoulder length black hair and red hye lights. The girl was pretty but she had a bad news look about her. "I'm Lizzie Nicholas."

"Hey aren't you the daughter of Elizabeth and Herb Nicholas?" Rick asked without much interest. Lizzie smiled proudly.

Yes I am." She replied. "Tat means that my grandfather is principal of this school."

"I'm Rick Stern." Rick introduced himself. Lizzie smiled at Rick. The smile was sinister and it really freaked Rick out.

"You're going to be my boyfriend." She announced. Rick gazed at Lizzie wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" He asked, stunned.

"My mother told me that when I come here, I should find a boy that I want and I should take him." Lizzie explained. "I choose you so you're going to be my boyfriend. Rick was surprised that the girl was being so straight forward and creepy.

"I'm sorry but I'll pass on the idea." He replied. Lizzie suddenly got a stupid look on her face. The she got mad.

"No one says no to Lizzie Nicholas!" She hissed. To Rick's luck Minxie showed up and waved towards him.

"Sorry to leave so soon but I've got to drill a hole into my head." Rick said quickly before he ran away from Lizzie. Rick reached Minxie and saw her say bye to the pretty girl that he had seen in front of the school. Minxie walked over to Rick and smiled.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Lizzie Nicholas." Rick replied with disgust in his voice. "She was practically demanding me to be her boyfriend."

"Well she sounds creepy." Minxie said. Rick nodded as they both went into the classroom. Finally, after a few minutes, Rick got the nerve to ask Minxie the question he was dying to ask.

"Minxie, who was the girl you were talking to?"

"Oh, that was Yura Ishiyama." Minxie answered. "She's my room mate."

"Do you think I could talk to her or something?" Rick asked eagerly. That was when Minxie smiled widely.

"You think she's pretty don't you? She questioned with a smile. She didn't give Rick any time to answer. "You like her." Rick stayed silent and didn't show any signs of giving in. Minxie just stared him down. Finally Rick gave in.

"Okay fine, I think she is pretty." He admitted. Minxie laughed at the confession. "So can you get me a chance to meet her?" Minxie smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together like a maniac. The look really started to scare Rick. "Minxie, what are you thinking of doing?" Rick was scared to hear the answer.

"You'll see Rick." Minxie said. "You'll see."

Ellie and Jerry walked into Mrs. Hertz's classroom and sat down in the desks. While Jerry waited patiently for Mrs. Hertz to arrive, Ellie was looking curiously around the room. Suddenly, a pencil rolled off Ellie's desk. Rick saw the pencil roll and he went to pick it up. Ellie tried to pick it up also and in doing so she ran right into Rick's head. The knock to the head caused Ellie to have a vision. The vision was of Jerry, Minxie, Rick, and Yura gathering around a room that had computers in it. Ellie was passed out on the floor of the room. They all didn't look very happy. Then Yura spoke. "Well, I guess if we stick together we can do this right." Everyone nodded and Rick and Yura started moving towards an elevator that was in the room. Minxie stayed behind to grab Ellie and they slowly worked their way over to the elevator too. A second later, the vision was gone.

Ellie was still leaning over to grave her pencil. Rick was staring at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Ellie replied quickly before she turned back towards Jerry. "Jerry, I had another vision."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Jerry said uninterested while she looked in her bag for a note book. Ellie glared at her sister and knocked her across the head. "Okay, you got my attention!"

"We need to stay close with those two." Ellie explained as he pointed at Rick and Minxie. "We're going to have to follow them."

_What plan is Minxie thinking of? Will Ellie and Jerry be able to stay close to Rick and Minxie? Should I get blonde hye lights? Who knows? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review some more. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos._


	7. Minxie's grand master plan

_Yes ya'll, I have finally updated. Sorry it took so long. I just got kind of lazy. Thanks for being so patient though. Gotta love you readers! Okay after an hour of writer's block I have come up with this chapter. Hope you like it. Now on with the show!_

Minxie waited in the hall way for Rick to come out of Mr. Tsunami's class. She had spent almost all of the time in class, coming up with a plan to get Rick and Yura to meet. (The rest of the time she spent sleeping.) Finally a plan hit her, like the time her dad had hit her in the head with a book. Oh how Minxie remembered that moment.

(Flashback)

Minxie was sitting on the couch, petting Kiwi, when Odd came into the room with a textbook in his hands. He crept quietly closer to Minxie, making sure she wouldn't know he was there. Then, he knew the time was right.

"Honey, think fast!" Odd exclaimed before he threw the book at his daughter. Minxie looked up just in time for the textbook to hit her smack in the head. Apparently, Odd had gotten bored and decided to test Minxie reflexes. And that was why Mrs. Della Robbia doesn't let him near books anymore.

(End of Flashback)

Finally, Rick came out of the room and joined Minxie into the cafeteria for lunch. Rick sat down at one of the tables that Minxie led him to.

"So what is your grand master plan Minx?" He asked, using the nickname that he gave Minxie. Minxie smiled widely and walked away from the table as she took out her cell phone.

"Yeah, Lawrence, has anyone gotten any D's yet?" She asked through her cell. Minxie waited for a reply. "Great, I've got two newbie coming in and they need a nice table, preferably under the light that is kind of dimmed, and could you get two bags of chips and two sodas." She hung up the cell phone and smiled. "Now all I have to do is wait for the other love bird to arrive." As if by cue, Yura arrived through the front of the cafeteria with her lunch tray in hand. Minxie ran up to her and quickly guided her to Rick's table. As soon as the two sat down at the table Minxie grabbed

a handful of mashed potatoes from her plate. Yura and Rick looked at her in disgust. "You two might want to stay under the table for the next couple of minutes." Suddenly, Minxie threw the mashed potatoes at Lizzie and quickly hid under the table. From under the table she shouted "Food Fight!"

With that the entire room erupted in shouts as the students took their food and started throwing it at each other. Rick and Yura stared at the scene in amazement and confusion. Minxie however was laughing wildly. Meanwhile, Ellie and Jerry were just about to enter the cafeteria when Ellie pushed Jerry out of the room and on to the floor of the hallway. Jerry looked up at Ellie with a concerned expression on her face.

"Another vision?" She asked. Her sister nodded and motioned her head towards the food fight that was taking place. "Thanks then." Ellie gazed at the fight and spotted Minxie, Yura, and Rick underneath a table. She still hadn't thought out a plan on how she and Jerry would get them all together. Jerry had come up with plans though, but they didn't sound very good. Especially the plan that involved hacking into the pentagon that was in the United States. Ellie sighed frustrated at her predicament.

"Come on, there has to be some way for all five of us to meet at once." Ellie said to herself.

Meanwhile, back underneath the table, Rick, Yura, and Minxie waited for the food fight to end. It seemed though, that the fight wouldn't end at all. That was until a loud whistle blew. Suddenly, the room went silent. A big man walked into the cafeteria.

The man had spiky brown hair that had slight shades of gray in it. He wore a gym uniform that was slightly baggy. His face was stony and was traced with a few wrinkles. There was also a bandage on his face that looked like it had been there for years and was starting to peel off. Yura and Rick looked at the man in half shock and fear. Minxie however grinned at him and in her mind she was dancing like a chimpanzee.

"That must be Jim." She stated with that grin still on her face. Minxie looked over at Yura and Rick to make sure that they were still there. Then she took some food from her tray and smeared it all over herself. She motioned to her two clean friends and motioned for them to get out from under the table. Yura and Rick did so and stood up from the table. Everything in the cafeteria was a mess. The walls and the ceiling were covered in food. The students looked more like food monster than people since they were covered from head to toe in food. Jim entered the center of the room and narrowed his eyes at everyone.

"All right, who started to fight?" He asked in a voice that sounded more like a command. Minxie stood up and pointed at Yura and Rick, hoping that no one saw her throw the food.

"It was them sir, the boy threw the food and the girl shouted food fight." She announced to Jim with much regret too. Minxie always hated to be the one who tells on people, especially if the people didn't really do it. This was for two friends though, so she made an exception. "Then they hid underneath the table." Jim looked at Yura and Rick with narrowed eyes.

"You two, I'm assigning you detention after your last class." He barked. "Don't be late or else I'll assign you another one." With that, Jim marched out of the room, leaving the entire cafeteria in silence. Two seconds later though, everyone was back to laughing and chatting with one another even though they were covered with food. Yura and Rick stared at Minxie in disbelief. Minx smiled cheerfully again.

"You guys can thank me later." She said before she went to brushing the string peas off her dress. "You two better hope that these stains come out because I didn't set this up for my dress to get messed up." Minxie then went to getting the potatoes off her pants. "Not to mention my pants!"

Ellie and Jerry stared at what just happened. It was then when Ellie got her plan. She turned to Jerry with a smile on her face. "We're going to get into detention." Jerry gasped at even the thought of going into detention.

"How are we going to do that?" Jerry asked unsure if she really wanted the answer.

"All we have to do is follow her." Ellie replied pointing at Minxie who was still fussing over her pants. "When the time is right, then we shall strike." Ellie turned and started to walk to her next class smiling. Jerry nervously followed.

"Ellie, what do you mean by strike?" She asked. When Ellie didn't answer Jerry just gave up. "Why couldn't I have been an only child?"

_What is Ellie planning to do with Minxie? How it is that Minxie has connections with a guy named Lawrence? Will the gang finally come together? Tune in next time for the exciting adventures of: The new children of Lyoko! Oh, I almost forgot. In your reviews, tell me which character you like the most. Choose from: Yura, Rick, Minxie, Ellie, Jerry, or Lizzie. Read me, love me, and review me. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos._


	8. Ellie's plan

OMG! I can't believe it took so long for me to update. I'm so sorry for all you leaders. I just got back from Michigan and I went through a break up with my boyfriend so I have been really unfocused for a while. So for your enjoyment, I will try to make this chapter a little longer than my previous ones.

Rick and Minxie exited out of English class and stood in the hallway. It had been the end of the day and Rick was about to go off to detention. Minxie smiled at Rick as she handed him a map of the school.

"Now here is a map of the school." She said. "I highlighted where detention is and I also highlighted the shortcuts to get there." Rick gazed at the map and looked up at Minxie.

"Look, I know I said I wanted to meet Yura but did you have to get me in detention to do it?" He asked blankly. Minxie laughed playfully but stopped when she saw the glare that Rick was giving her.

"Oh, you were serious?" She muttered. Minxie placed her hand on Rick's shoulder. "To tell you the truth, this was the cheapest way to get you two to get to know each other." Rick rolled his eyes at her.

"Well I'm glad that your money concerned at least." He replied. Minxie smiled again, even wider than her last smile. "How does your mouth do that without hurting?" Her smile lowered a bit.

"Don't you have a detention to go to?" Minxie asked sarcastically. Rick snickered as he turned from her and started to run down a hall, towards detention. When Rick had finally disappeared from her sight, Minxie too, started to make her way down another hall. "Good luck Rick."

Unknown to Minxie, Ellie and Jerry had been watching her from a nearby class room. Jerry looked at her sister with concern. Jerry had never seen Ellie act so determined to meet these people. Suddenly, without making a sound Ellie moved out of the classroom and into the hallway. Jerry silently followed her. The two walked softly but quickly and it wasn't long before they could see Minxie walking not too far in front of them. Jerry leaned forward towards Ellie and moved close to her ear.

"Why are we following her?" She whispered into her sister's ear. "How is this going to get us to meet those other three people too?" Ellie angled her head towards Jerry and silently shushed her.

"Just wait, I'm waiting for the right time to strike." Ellie quietly answered. It was then, when Ellie spotted Jim coming out of a classroom from behind them. Ellie smiled triumphantly. Her vision was starting to come true. Ellie hadn't told Jerry but, while the two were standing in front of the cafeteria, she had a vision of how she and Jerry were going to meet Minxie, Rick, and Yura. The vision had definitely started out with Jim coming out of a classroom.

Ellie took this time to grab Jerry's hand and run up right behind Minxie. "Sorry for doing this to you Jerry." She apologized to her confused sister. A second later, Ellie slapped Jerry in the face. Jerry slammed against a wall, her eyes wide in shock. Ellie then grabbed Minxie's shoulder and roughly, turned her around to face her. "How dare you hit my sister, you witch!" Ellie then pushed Minxie into a wall. Minxie's glared at the stranger and pushed Ellie right back.

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled loudly.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't!" Ellie replied sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Jerry yelled. Confused on weather her sister really meant what she said. Minxie and Ellie glared at each other and were sure to start a fight. That is, if Jim hadn't stepped in. Jim appeared in front of all three girls with a glare on his face.

"Alright you three, break it up." He ordered the girls. "I can't believe all the things that have been happening around here lately." Minxie opened her mouth to say something but Jim held out a hand to stop her. "I don't want to hear it."

"But-." Minxie started to say.

"No buts, you three are going straight to detention, now!" Jim barked before he stomped off down the hall way. Ellie punched the air in triumph, Minxie cursed under her breath, and Jerry looked like she almost would have gone into a melt down. Jerry's legs turned to jelly right on the spot and she fell to the floor.

"Detention, this can't be happening, my whole academic perfection is ruined!" She cried to herself. Ellie and Minxie gazed down at Jerry in concern and disgust. Ellie went over to her sister and hosted her up to stand. Reluctantly, Minxie went and did the same. The three then started their walk towards detention.

"So why did you started that fight when I didn't do anything?" Minxie asked puzzled.

"Well you see, let's just say that I wanted to meet you and your three friends." Ellie explained. "By the way, I'm Ellie Belpois and this is my sister Jerry."

"Minxie Della Robbia." Minxie introduced herself. "If you really wanted to meet us then why didn't you just come up to us and say hi?"

"Oh, I never really thought of that." Ellie replied with a smile.

"Told you." Jerry remarked. "So are we really going to detention?"

"Sadly, yes." Minxie answered. She frowned sadly. "Poor Rick, he is trying to meet a nice girl and now I'm going to ruin it." A smirk appeared on her face. "Oh well, shall we go then?"

"Be glad too." Ellie replied cheerfully. Then the two skipped off to detention. With Jerry slumping behind them.

"You two do know your crazy right?" She yelled.

That was chapter 8. I'll try to come up with a new chapter soon. Since it's a three day weekend I guess I could get this done faster. Read, Love, and Review. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos.


	9. Detention

Here we go with chapter 9! Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long again. I finally was able to plan out how this chapter would go. Now on with the show!

Rick walked down the hallway that leads to detention. While walking he noticed that Yura was coming down to detention from the other hall. The two met up in front of the doors to the detention room. There was an eerie silence between the two.

"What do you think it will be like in there?" Rick finally said. Yura shrugged and stared at the door.

"We'll probably be stuck copying down notes or something." She replied. Rick narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"How the heck does Minxie think that this is going to help me?" He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Yura asked curiously. Rick quickly shook his head.

"Maybe we should just go inside?" He suggested, trying to change the subject. Yura nodded and reached out to open the door. When it opened, the two gasped in amazement.

The room was like a restraint. Tables were set all over the room with table clothes on them. There were candles set on the tables and the chair had red velvet seating on them. The chalkboard had food items listed on it and the best of it all was a glass chandelier that was hanging down from the ceiling.

Rick and Yura held their mouths open, stunned by the sight. An African French (This is France so I can put African American, I think it looks a little weird.) dressed in a suit walked up to the two. "Hello, welcome to detention, my name is Lawrence and how may I help you?" Rick and Yura looked at each other confused. Lawrence gazed at them, waiting for an answer. Yura cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm Yura Ishiyama and this is Rick Stern." She explained. At these words Lawrence smiled and nodded his head.

"Ah yes, you're the two that Minxie mention." He said. "Right this way." Lawrence then guided the two to a table that was in the back, under a dim light. Rick and Yura sat down in a chair and looked around the room.

"Excuse me, how can this be detention?" Rick asked, stupefied. Lawrence laughed lightly and shook his head.

"This is a fake detention; the real detention is on the other side of school." He explained. Then he pointed to the map that Rick still had in his hand. "The route Minxie gave you was the route to here."

"Wait, how is it that the teachers don't know about this?" Yura questioned suspiciously.

"They just don't okay." Lawrence replied sternly. He smiled again and left the table. Rick and Yura sat silently for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"So, you're from Japan I guess." Rick said casually.

"Actually, I was born here but my mother came here from Japan." Yura explained. "We used to live in Paris when I was little because my mother needed to work out some issues on something."

"What did you mother need to work out?" Rick asked. Yura looked gloomly at the table.

"Before I was born my mother got a divorce from her husband." She said. "She got remarried and then I was born." She paused for a second. "He walked out on us when I was three." Rick looked at Yura in sympathy. Although he did not know what it was like to lose a parent the thought of it almost made him cry. He didn't though because he would never let a girl see him cry. Yura looked up at Rick. She was smiling. "I'm actually glad we came back here though. Because I would have never met Minxie and you if I hadn't." Rick smiled too. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and Minxie stepped into the room along with two girls that Rick had remembered seeing in class. Minxie walked up to Lawrence who looked pretty surprised. He quickly showed the three girls to Rick and Yura's table. Rick looked at Minxie with a mix of shock and horror. Minxie stole three chairs from another table and placed them next to Rick and Yura. She and the other two girls sat down with them. Rick and Yura gave the three questioning looks. Minxie then laughed slowly and smiled.

"Okay, you may be wondering why I'm here?" She said with a tone that sounded like she was telling a joke.

"Well, yeah we are." Rick replied in a half angry tone. "Who are those two your posse?" He indicated Ellie and Jerry. Minxie gazed from Rick to Ellie and Jerry. Suddenly she laughed lightly.

"No they aren't but wouldn't they make great groupies though?" She said lightly. Rick and Yura glared at her for an explanation. "Well, these two are Ellie and Jerry Belpois." Ellie waved excited like while Jerry merely nodded. "They fake a fight with me so they could get me and them into detention with you guys."

"Why do they want you and them with us?" Yura asked.

"Because we wanted to meet you all." Ellie answered.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Let's just say that we had a feeling that we all should be friends with each other." Jerry replied calmly. It was obvious that Jerry had finally gotten over her detention break down. Rick and Yura looked at each other and then at Ellie and Jerry.

"Come on guys!" Minxie urged them. "Sure they sound weird but if you two can be friends with me and survive, then you can definitely be friends with them." The two looked reluctantly at Minxie but soon Rick sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I guess we could try it." Rick agreed. Ellie jumped for joy and stood up from the table and quickly shook Rick's hand.

"This is Rick Stern and I'm-." Yura began to introduce herself but was stopped by Ellie.

"You're Yura Ishiyama." Ellie finished.

"How did you know my name?" Yura asked suspiciously. Jerry laughed playfully.

"You wouldn't believe her if she told you." She answered before shaking hands with Rick. Minxie jumped for joy and hugged her four new friends.

"Yay, we have our own group of tight knit friends!" She exclaimed. "See Ellie you got just what you wanted." Ellie nodded and smiled, suddenly a vision began. Ellie saw herself in front of a switch. She grabbed hold of the switch and pulled it down.

"X.a.n.a." Ellie mutter dazed like under her breath. Suddenly, electricity shot from the switch and electrocuted Ellie. Ellie screamed and fell to the floor. On the floor Ellie could see that her future self had suddenly developed red eye like marks on her hands and forehead. Then, in the blink of and eye, the vision was over.

Brilliant! Genius I say! Actually, what I say means diddly snicket. It's what ya'll say that makes a difference. So review! I'll invite Davey Jones to your school dance if you do. Okay, I might not be able to do that but I can give you free brownies fresh baked from home. Well the brownies weren't made at home they were made in a factory but you get the idea. Read it, love it, and review it. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, bathe the whales, and pay the hobos!


	10. Reunions and Switches

Da Da Da Da Da! I can't believe I haven't updated in months. Well don't worry, this chapter will be pretty long and it will be great! So now without further ado, on with the show!

Yura waited outside of her dorm room for Minxie to finish packing her clothes. Minxie's family was having a reunion at her house and the rest of the gang was going to walk her to the front gate. Ate the moment, Minxie was trying to force Kiwi into her bag.

"Come on Kiwi! She pleaded with the dog, who obviously wanted to stay. "Don't you want to go home?" At these words the dog finally obeyed and curled up inside the bag. Yura checked inside the room to see if she was done. What Yura found was a pile of bags.

"Minxie, you do know that you're only leaving for the weekend." She asked in disbelief. Minxie walked out of the room carrying five bags in her arms. "You've got enough stuff for a safari!" Yura noticed a bag in Minxie's path and tried to warn her but she couldn't see Yura over the bags in her arms.

"Trust me, when you're with my family, it is a safari." She replied with a laugh. A second later, Minxie tripped over the bag and fell, along with the luggage she had. "Okay, maybe I did over do it just a little bit." Yura laughed lightly and helped Minxie out of the bag pile.

Meanwhile, Ellie, Jerry, and Rick waited outside of the school for Yura and Minxie. Jerry was on her laptop, finishing her history project. Rick was playing with his hacky sack, and Ellie was staring up at the sky, daydreaming. Suddenly, Ellie had a vision. She saw a box inside a stuffy looking room, the box was dusty and it had a smiley face drawn on its side. Then she heard Minxie's voice.

"What's this?" Minxie said anxiously while she opened the box. Seconds later a bright smile appeared on her face. "I've got to show this to the gang!" That's where the vision ended. Ellie blinked a few times to regain her focus. The vision confused her, for it meant nothing at all. Jerry noticed her sister and gazed up from her laptop. She leaned over to Ellie so she could whisper in her ear.

"Was it a vision?" She asked with interest. Ellie nodded with a confused look on her face. "Is something bad going to happen?" Ellie didn't know how to answer the question. Even though this new vision was a harmless one, she still couldn't forget the vision of herself being electrocuted. Ellie didn't want to lie to her sister, but she didn't want to lie to her either.

"No, everything is fine." She replied with a weak smile. Meanwhile, Rick had lost his fifth time with his hacky sack. He was getting impatient while waiting for Yura and Minxie.

"Ugh! Those two are taking so long!" He yelled in frustration. "What are they doing, putting on makeup?"

"No, but if you want we could go back and take up more time doing that." Yura snapped from behind Rick. Minxie screamed with laughter as Rick jumped in surprise. "And for your information, we were late because of Minxie!" Yura glared at Rick but it wasn't held long for Minxie had jumped in between the two.

"Come on you two, be happy" She commanded happily. Minxie pulled the two together side by side and pulled their cheeks so they would smile. She stood back and looked the two over. "See, much better." Meanwhile, Ellie and Jerry watched the three from under the tree.

"Well, at least she got them to smile." Ellie said cheerfully. Jerry on the other hand looked concerned towards Minxie.

"It seems to me that Minxie is more worried and frustrated than the rest of us." She replied with a grimace. Ellie gazed at her questioningly. "She is always the one who cheers us up; I think that she is dreading what might happen to us when she leaves." Ellie laughed lightly to relieve the tension, though it didn't seem to work though.

"Well, she shouldn't have to worry." Ellie reassured. "She'll only be gone for three days." Suddenly, she remembered her visions and stopped talking. By this time Minxie had given up on Yura and Rick who we're giving each other the silent treatment. Well, it was mostly Yura who was being silent; Rick was just clearly giving "I'm sorry" faces.

"First my grandma bakes her famous French silk pie and then my dad, oh you would not believe what he does," Minxie explained to the gang while they waited for one of her family members to pick her up. "He and I do a comedy act and he totally doesn't follow the routine we made." As Minxie, Ellie, Jerry, and Rick laughed at her tales, Yura was staring out into space. She had no reason to laugh for she had no memories of a father to relate and laugh to. Yura never really knew her father so she had no memories to share friends. Through the years Yura had accepted that she had no real father. One thing she would never accept though was that Theo would one day become her stepfather.

Sure Theo was nice, good looking, and had a promising career as the assistant of a major company. Yet, Yura was sure he would never take the place as a father figure. As long as her mother loved him though, she would have to tolerate him.

It was only a month since Theo proposed to Yumi and their wedding would take place in late winter, which left Yura two months to put a stop to it. "If only I could find my mother's ex. Husband." She would say to herself. Sadly, her mother never spoke of her ex. She had also forbid Yura's grandparents from talking about him. The only thing Yura knew was that he and her mother went to school together. This is mostly why Yura had come to Kadic. Unfortunately, she had not found any other clues to his identity. If she could find him though, then maybe he could help stop the wedding.

The sound of a car horn brought Yura back from her thoughts. Everyone looked around and found a blue, American, Cadillac sitting in the parking lot. Ellie, Jerry, Rick, and Yura gazed at Minxie for an explanation. Minxie just smiled and ran towards the car. An old woman, about 65 or so, stepped out of the car with an even brighter smile on her face.

"Grandma!" Minxie exclaimed before lunging at the old woman. The woman caught her in mid leap and hugged her in a grip so tight that it probably would have crushed anyone other than Minxie. Minxie pushed herself out to the hug and turned to her friends. "Everyone, this is my grandma Jeana." Everyone waved at Jeana and she did the same. Jeana turned to Minxie and gave her a warm smile.

"Honey, do you have your things packed?" She asked in a warm voice. Minxie shook her head in a nod and pointed to the pile of luggage underneath the tree. "Good, now put them in the car so we can get a move on." Minxie rushed over to the pile and picked up almost every bag and loaded them into the Cadillac. She returned to get the last bag but stopped and ran over to the rest of the gang. She hugged each of them and handed Ellie a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"Call me on my cell if anything happens while I'm gone. She insisted and Ellie nodded with an even weaker smile. Minxie finally ran back for the last bag, which contained Kiwi, and walked back over to the car. She stepped inside the car and Jeana followed suit. As the car backed out of the lot and drove towards the front gates of the school. As the car left, Minxies's hand stuck out of the window and waved one last goodbye to her friends.

Later that night, Ellie tossed and turned in her bed. She was dreaming about a strange land in which she was stuck in. Suddenly, there was a flash of red and the same eye symbol appeared in Ellie's mind. Ellie awoke but she did not know she was awake. She had no control over what she was doing, as if something was controlling her mind and body. Ellie made her way up, out of bed and headed towards the door. Jerry, sensing something was wrong, drowsily looked up from her pillow and saw her sister walking out of the room. Concerned, Jerry followed quietly behind her.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" She asked her sister. When Ellie didn't give a response Jerry became frightened and ran back to her room and grabbed her cell phone. Jerry quickly ran back into the hallway just in time to see Ellie heading down the stairs. She followed Ellie as she hastily dialed Rick and Yura's numbers.

Rick slept in his bed and was chewing on his pillow with drool flowing out his mouth. Suddenly, his phone started to ring violently. Rick jumped awake and starred down at his pillow with a scowl on his face.

"You aren't a marshmallow." He said sternly. He then remembered about the phone which was still ringing loudly. Rick stumbled over to the phone which sat on his dresser. He picked up his phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, oh hey Jerry." Rick said with a yawn. Suddenly, his face turned serious. "Something is wrong with Ellie?" He listened to Jerry's response. "Sure I'll call Yura, bye." Rick hung up the phone and dialed Yura's number. He waited for her to answer it. Finally, she did. "Yura, its Rick, something is happening to Ellie, meet me and Jerry in front of the school." He hung up the phone and ran out the door.

Ellie walked out of the school's front doors and headed down the path that led to the woods. No matter how hard she tried to control where her body went, she just couldn't seem to regain control. It was scaring her. Jerry, Rick, and Yura met up at the front of the school and started following Ellie towards the woods. The three remained silent as they stalked their friend. Finally they saw Ellie stop and bend over. Ellie had removed the top of a sewer mane cover and climbed down the ladder and disappeared from sight. The three followed suit and soon found themselves in a sewer that obviously hadn't been tended to in quite some time. They spotted Ellie walking down the line towards another ladder that led to the surface. The friends quickly followed and climbed up the ladder and out onto a bridge that led to a large factory.

"What is this?" Yura asked in a half yawn, half questioning voice. When no one answered she shrugged it off and ran towards the factory. When they approached three ropes they paused for a second, until Jerry spotted Ellie walking into an elevator and the doors closing in front of her. Jerry jumped onto the rope and slid down to the floor of the building and waited for Rick and Yura to do the same. Soon the three were inside the elevator and waited to see where it would go. Rick noticed a code panel and pointed it out to Jerry.

"How are we going to figure out the code for it to work?" He questioned with little hope in his tone. Jerry stepped in front of the code panel and looked at if closely. Seconds later, she punched in a few numbers and the elevator started to move down. "How did you know the code?"

"I looked for the number markers that were worn away the most from punching them in so much." She explained before going back to complete silence. The elevator seemed to take forever to get down to the floor that Ellie was on but when it did, they didn't like what they found.

Ellie was standing in front of a giant switch. She gazed at the switch dazedly before she reached her hand out and pulled the switch down. "X.a.n.a." She muttered dazedly under her breath. Suddenly, electricity shot out of the switch and surrounded Ellie. Ellie screamed and crashed on to the floor.

"Ellie!" Jerry, Rick, and Yura shouted as they ran towards their friend. Jerry held Ellie's head up. She was shocked to see that Ellie's forehead, arms and hands were covered in a red eye symbol. Much to Ellie's dismay, her vision had come true.

See, I told you that this chapter would be long. It was astounding, it was stupendous, and it took me about an hour to type all this so ya'll better enjoy it! What has happened to Ellie, will Minxie find out what happened, and will the gang finally enter Lyoko. These questions and more will be answered in the next, and hopefully quickly updated, chapter of The New Children of Lyoko. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, Bathe the Whales, and Pay the hobos.


	11. Sorry ya'll

Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating my stories for a few more weeks or months. My cat just died and I really don't want to write anything until I'm fully over it. And nobody better give me crap saying that I haven't even update anyways! I don't want to hear anything bout it kay? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time: Peace to the Middle East, Bathe the Whales, and Pay the Hobos.


	12. Important announcement

HEY! OKAY I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ALL WANT ME TO UPDATE AND I KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN A TOTAL BUTTMUNCH ABOUT IT. I'LL GIVE YOU THIS. I'LL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE STORY TOMORROW. TOTALLY PROMISES. THE REASON I CAN'T DO IT NOW, IS BECAUSE I JUST HAD SOME NIGHT TIME NYQUIL AND I PROBABLY WON'T BE VERY AWAKE AND AWARE OF THINGS IN A FEW MINUTES.

I PROMISE THAT I WILL HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW. OKAY? BATHE THE WHALES, BYE!


	13. The box

_Alrighty then, I have, as promised, wrote the next chapter. Hope you like it, enjoy._

Jerry stared into Ellie's face. Her sister was cold, almost lifeless. The symbols on her vanished a few minutes after Ellie had been electrocuted. Jerry brushed a piece of pink hair off of the girl's face. The blonde turned to Yura and Rick, who were still standing in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, tearing pouring from her dark eyes. Rick looked from Yura to Jerry. He had a shocked and confused look on his face. He had no idea what to do about this. Contrary to popular belief, Rick wasn't the smartest guy. Heck, Minxie might have been smarter. All the boy could do, was stare at the situation presented before him. Yura sensed that Rick couldn't do anything at the moment. She decided that something had to be done now, before things got too serious.

"We should….., we should get Ellie out of this room." She suggested. Jerry gazed at her friend. Finally, Jerry weakly nodded her head and went over to pick Ellie up by her arms. Rick slowly moved to Ellie's legs and hoisted them up seconds later. The two moved towards the elevator while Yura pulled out her cell phone. She began to dial Minxie's cell phone number. "Well, I guess this counts as something interesting."

Meanwhile, at the Della Robbia household, Minxie was having a pretty good time. Her grandmother's pie was as fabulous as ever and the comedy routine went unplanned as usual. Minxie had this feeling though, that something really important was going on without her knowing. She shrugged the feeling off and continued to enjoy herself. The girl was telling a joke to her cousin, Fluer, when her mother approached her.

"Minxie, we're out of plates and I think there are some in the attic." She explained. "Do you think that you could get them for me?" Minxie gave her mother a questioning look.

"Why are the extra plates in the attic?" The blonde asked. The older women stared at her daughter with narrowed eyes. This quickly made Minxie go up the stairs to the attic door. She opened the attic door and stepped up the stairs to the top.

The attic was pretty dusty and was filled with boxes piled on boxes. Minxie crouched over so she wouldn't hit her head on the roof and began to search the room for the box of plates. Ten minutes later, she had made no progress. Minxie had finished half of the attic and was slowly giving up on her search. She finally, came upon the last of the boxes. One box in particular caught her eye.

It was a medium sized brown box that was covered with layers and layers of dust. Minxie noticed a sloppily drawn smiley face on the side of it. Being the curious girl she was, Minxie carefully got on her knees and leaned towards the box.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she lifted the box lid up. She gazed into the box and its' contents. Inside was a journal, a load of envelopes, and a picture. Minxie picked up the picture and examined it charily. It was a picture of her father at around her age. She could tell this for his spiked hair stuck out. There were four other kids around him, two girls and two boys. Minxie flipped the picture over and names were written in pen on the back. " Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, Aelita." She read. A smile appeared on the girl's face. "I've got to show the gang this!" Suddenly, her cell phone rang loudly in her pocket. The unexpected phone call caused Minxie to jump in surprise. She quickly grabbed the mobile phone and answered it. "Hello, who is this?" the girl's expression immediately turned serious, something that hardly ever happened. "Okay Yura, I'll be right there." Minxie hung up her phone and steadily made her way back down the attic stairs. She was going to have to think of a plan to get out of her house, and fast.

_That's it for now. I'll update soon, I hope. Until next time: Peace to the middle east, bath the whales, and pay the hobos._


	14. Pixel

_Finally I've updated the next chapter! I'm really sorry that I'm being slower than a turtle with three legs. I've just been lazy I guess thanks to everyone who has waited so patiently. Now, on with the show!_

Minxie ran down the attic stairs and stopped at the second floor landing. Yura's phone call was still replaying itself in her mind. It didn't make any sense! One thing was for sure though; Minxie wanted an adventure and no she had one. Slowly, she made her way down the second floor stairs to the first floor; thinking up ways to get out of the house. Minxie was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice her mother standing right in front of her with her back turned towards the blonde. She walked right into her mother's turned back. Mrs. Robbia turned around, startled, but was relieved to see that her daughter was there. Minxie was still lost in though, still not noticing that she had just walked into someone.

"Oh Minxie, there you are." Her mother said with a serene voice. She was starting to worry about Minxie. It usually didn't take her thing long to find something. "Did you find the extra plates, honey?" Minxie finally snapped out of her trance and looked straight into her mother's eyes. It was then that she remembered that she hadn't even found the plates she was looking for.

"Uh-no, no really," The girl mumbled quietly, unsure what to say. In that instant though, a plan formed in the blonde's head. A smile crept on to her face. She quickly stopped the smile and tried to make her face as innocent appearing as possible. "No, but I could always go out to the store and buy more." Mrs. Robbia stared at her daughter suspiciously. Minxie never volunteered to shop for anything except for her own clothes. It occurred to her that Minxie might be trying to get out of the house for some reason. It couldn't have been that the party was beginning to bore her; Minxie was having the same fun as she usually had on these occasions.

_No, this has to be something I don't know about. _She thought. Minxie held her breath as she waited for her mother's answer. She wasn't sure wither the plan would work or not. She knew that her mom was smart and she might not believe the fake, friendly gesture. The look on the older women's face suggested that the plan was definitely not working. Just as Minxie was about to give up on her scheme and find a way to sneak out, she spotted her dad tip toeing behind his wife and smiling like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Honey, why don't you let her go and get the plates?" He reasoned. His wife glared at him for eavesdropping on their conversation. "I'm sure Minxie can take care of herself and avoid getting into trouble. Minxie smiled at the older man and began to feel increasingly more confident than she did just a second ago. She immediately gazed back at her mom. Mrs. Robbia shifted her eyes between her husband and her child. After making her decision, she fixed her eyes sternly on Minxie.

"No, and that's my final word on the subject." She said before walking briskly towards the living room. Mr. Robbia gave his little girl a grimace before following his spouse. In that moment, to Minxie, time stopped. It was as if every inch of hope was drained from her. She slumped against the wall and slowly sank down to the floor. Her eyes gazed deeply into the carpet at her feet.

Back in the factory, Jerry and Rick had successfully carried Ellie into the elevator. The elevator rose up on its own and brought them to a room that had a large computer in the middle of it. The two brought their fallen friend to the far corner in the room and propped her up against the wall. After a few quick minutes, Yura had also appeared out of the elevator, hanging up her cell phone.

"I just called Minxie, she should be here soon." She explained while walking to her friends. Rick snorted a laugh before glaring at his crush.

"Great job Yura!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "Why didn't you take the time to call the police or the hospital for an ambulance?" Yura glared right back at Rick and turned her back to him.

"Because, you dope, how would we explain how four kids sneaked out of their boarding school to an abandoned factory and one of them managed to electrocute themselves?" She replied with an angry tone that seemed to be coming out of her gritting teeth. Jerry stared tearfully at her sister before standing up and nodding in agreement.

"Yura's right Rick," The blonde agreed in a confident voice that didn't usually belong to her. "Besides, I don't think a doctor could help Ellie." Rick, who was only person left still sitting on the floor, reached over to Ellie and touched her hand. The skin felt ice cold to the touch. Ellie's lips were blue and she appeared to be in a dead like state.

"Why does she look so life less?" He asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, the sound of a computer coming to life filled the Yura, Rick, and Jerry's ears. The three spun around to the enormous computer in the middle of the room. It appeared that the switch Ellie pulled had turned the computer on. The loud hum shortly droned down to a small buzz that wasn't as annoying as its predecessor. Rick turned back to Ellie and repeated what he had just said. "Why does she look so life less?"

"It's because she is life less." said a boyish voice that did not belong to any of the three. Yura, Rick, and Jerry simultaneously turned their eyes back to the computer. On the computer screen was the face of a boy. His eyes were a crimson pink; his hair was blood red, and a smile on his digital lips. "I'm Program Pixel-DX." He introduced himself before any of the three could as his name. "You can call me Pix."

_So, what do you think? Who is this new digital being and is he friend or foe? Does he know what happened to Ellie, and will Minxie be able to sneak out of the house and get to the factory before she misses all the excitement? These questions will be answered in the next chapter. Oh and to **victory of midnight magic**,Rick and Yura are not related. Ulrich was Yumi's first husband then he divorced her and married Emily and had Rick with her. Yumi remarried another man and had Yura then hubbie number two walked out on them so now she's dating Theo. Hope that clears it all up for you. Catch ya later tatters!_


	15. Extremely Important Announcement

Hey everyone! I know it's been like months since I've updated. Just wanted ya'll to know something k? I've read a lot of reviews saying that it's weird that Rick likes Yura when it turns out that she's gonna turn out to be his sister. I'm going to answer this very clearly so that there's no room for misunderstanding. RICK AND YURA ARE NOT RELATED AT ALL. ULRICH AND YUMI WERE MARRIED BUT THEY DIVORCED AFTER TWO YEARS. THEY HAD NO KIDS. YUMI MARRIED ANOTHER MAN AND HAD YURA. THEN THE HUSBAND ONE DAY ABANDONED THEM. ULRICH MARRIED EMILIE AND HAD RICK. THEY ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY. Hopefully, that will help those readers who haven't found that out yet. Later!

P.S. I've finally written the new chapter for the story and will hopefully have it up on Monday. If not then, then by next weekend.


	16. The Explination

_FINALLY, THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!!! THE SOUND OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE CHEERING. I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THIS CH. IS GONNA BE THE LONGEST ONE I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. SO, ENJOY!!! NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!_

Minxie sat on the floor for what seemed like an eternity. Every plane that came to her was shot down immediately after it was thought. It appeared that she wasn't going to join the others; no fun and no adventure. Just the mere thought of what she was missing out on further depressed Minxie. She gazed thoughtfully at the front door just a few feet in front of her. She could have simply stood up from the carpet and walked out the door. Minxie knew better though; her parents would kill her when she got back. No, Minxie needed to find a good excuse to get out of the house. One that her mother would believe.

Yura, Rick, and Jerry gawked at the digital being called Pix. There was silence among the group. The only sound came from the slight hum of the large computer. Pix still had a smile on his face –actually it looked more like a smug smirk. After a few minutes of eerie quiet, the boy began to laugh.

"You can close your mouths you know." He managed to gasp between laughs. Yura, beginning to take on the role as leader for the group, was the first to regain control over her.

"Okay, who exactly are you?" She asked, her voice dripping with suspicion. Soon after, Rick and Jerry were also able to regain their composure and join Yura in starring down Pix. The computer boy replaced his laughter with the same smile her dawned earlier.

"I already told you, I'm Pix," He answered. He was met with more glared form the three humans. His smile wavered slightly, "Okay, gosh people, take a Midol. I'm a back up program made by the last user of this terminal." Yura and Rick turned their attention to Jerry, who appeared to understand what Pix had said.

"Alright then program, what happened to my sister?" She ordered pointing a finger to Ellie, who was still incapacitated. Rick noticed the tears that started to form in Jerry's eyes. Pix must have realized that too, for his expression became solemn.

"She is still alive, but her soul is gone," he explained, "He took it away from her to restart himself." Jerry continued to stare at Pix with glaring eyes, while Rick and Yura exchanged confused glances.

"Whose 'He', and what does he have to do with Ellie?" Rick asked, not really believing a ward the computer "thingy" said. Pix quickly changed from solemn to extreme seriousness.

"His name is X.A.N.A," the boy began, with a tone of hatred in his voice, "he infected the girl with a virus somehow and started to control her." Yura began to giggle, and then burst out laughing shortly after.

"You can't be serious." She remarked after her fit subsided. This only made Pix angry.

"Note the serious face, you brat!" He snapped, which had sufficiently stopped the laughter. "X.A.N.A is a computer virus, a long time ago he tried to-"

"Let me guess, he tried to dominate the world." Yura said mockingly. "I'm sorry, but right now, we have a friend who is in need of serious help. So, if you can't help then I suggest you leave."

"Oh the girl's in here with me." Pix said calmly, as if it wasn't very important. Jerry rushed to the monitor and pressed her face into the glass.

"Where is she?" She asked desperately. Pix smiled contently before making sure that Jerry would take him seriously. Feeling satisfied, he heaved a quiet sigh.

"In Lyoko."

Back at the Robbia household, Minxie was still sitting on the carpet. The party had steadily drawn to a close and the distant relatives were filing out the front door. Only her grandparents were left because they had decided to stay the night and help with the clean up. Now would have been the perfect time to snake out but, Minxie feared that she would be noticed as soon as she reached the front door. So, now that she was completely out of hope, Minxie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. A tear rolling down her face as she began to dial Yura's number.

Yura's phone rang loudly, echoing against the steel walls of the computer room. Everyone, even Pix, was startled from it. Yura fumbled with her jean pocket and until she recovered her phone. Without checking the caller i.d. she answered it.

"Hello, who's this?" She asked with a little more force than necessary. Yura heard the sounds of someone crying on the other end. This caused her to panic slightly, but she remained and outer look of calm. "Minxie, is this you?"

"Yura," Minxie's hoarse voice croaked, "I'm sorry, but I can't get out of the house; please tell everyone I'm so sorry." Yura had never heard Minxie sad, let alone cry. It was the definite sign that the situation had gotten out of hand. Before she could say any words of comfort to her, Minxie hung up her phone. Yura turned to Rick and Jerry, the stress of events finally breaking her down.

"Minxie can't come." She managed to choke out before falling to her knees. "What the hell is going on? Nothing's making sense!" She bawled uncontrollable as she slammed a fist into the cement floor. Rick watched in his crush with a grimace evident on his face. Jerry, however, glared at her friend in frustration. After a minute or so, Yura had ceased crying. Rick slowly walked over to her and helped her stand up.

"Are you done freaking out yet?" Pix snapped impatiently after the girl was back to a standing position. "Crying won't do us any good right now; we have to get your sister's soul out of the system before she is stuck there." Jerry turned her head to the computer.

"How do we do that?" She asked with faint hope. Pix smiled encouragingly and the computer started to hum loudly.

"First, I need all of you here." He explained. Rick attention turned to one of the many wired attached to the computer as it started to pulse. "I'll help your friend –Minxie was it? - out of her prison and guide her to the factory." Jerry smiled for once since the whole ordeal started. She embraced the monitor gratefully but quickly jumped back when a small shock of electricity came from the screen. Pix laughed apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't want the glass to have smudge marks"

Minxie had already risen from the carpet and began to climb up the stairs, when the lights above her flickered briefly. She shrugged it off as nothing and continued her assent. Suddenly, the lights throughout the entire house went out. It was pitch black in the house. Minxie could hear her mother yelling out in fear and surprise. The sounds of her father stumbling through the kitchen made her giggle. Then, it hit her, like that time Rick had hit her with that volley ball –which by the way, still hurt. Now was the right opportunity to run out the front door; an opportunity which she took full advantage of. By the time her mother had realized she was gone, Minxie was already half was to the school.

Minxie's cell phone rang loudly in her pocket. Still running, she pulled out the phone happily and answered it.

"I made it out of the house." She greeted the caller without waiting for a response. "The electricity at my house blacked out for some reason."

"You can thank me for that." Said the voice of someone Minxie didn't know. "Before you ask, I'm a friend of Yura, Rick, and Jerry, I'm going to guide you to the factory got it." Minxie starred questioningly at her phone, but decided to trust the boy. "I'm Pix by the way." Minxie smiled because, for some reason, she knew that Pix meant well.

"Alright Pix, lead the way."

_There you go. Hope the chapter was to everyone's liking. Now I have to write the next chapter. Read, Love, and Review. Later!_


End file.
